Melanie's Arrival story 2
by cdbazemore98
Summary: When Melanie get's sick one night, Jake treats her by taking her outside for some fresh air. He shows what a good brother he is by singing to her, and promising to protect her at any cost. Warning: Contains mushy family relationship between Jake and Melanie.


**Nellie: Hi! I just had to do this one shot. I've had it in my head for a while. It contains some mushy sibling relationship between Jake and Melanie. So... enjoy! Warning: Please ignore the unusual spacing between some words. I don't know what's happening. I keep putting them together, but they keep spacing out every time I save this document, so please forgive me... wait... I got words from spacing out! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior. Though, I do own Melanie.**

Jake awoke to the sound of coughing.

It was nighttime, and everybody had seemed to be sleeping well... until the coughing started. Jake slowly got out of bed to check on Izzy and Cubby. Both were still sleeping, so they were alright. So who was coughing? Jake then walked over to his little sisters bed, and as he expected, she was coughing rather loud and raspy. He looked more closely to see tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She was crying too.

"Mel..." Jake whispered. Melanie opened her light green eyes, to meet his dark green ones. She responded with another coughing fit. Jake helped her sit up to rub her back, but he couldn't help but noticed that she felt a bit warmer than usual. He felt her forehead, and it was hot too. "Mel... you're burning up.. . are you sick?" He asked softly. She nodded as she coughed some more.

It saddened Jake to see his sister ill. He himself had rarely gotten sick, and he couldn't recall a time when Melanie was sick, due to them being separated for so long. The twelve-year-old picked up the nine-year-old and carried her out of the room. Melanie buried her face in to her brothers shirt. "My throat hurts. . . my tummy hurts..." she whimpered. Even though her speech was muffled, Jake could hear her pretty well.

"Don't worry, MellieBug." he assured her, using one of the many nicknames he thought of for her. "You'll be alright. You just need a bit of fresh air, and a wash cloth." Jake had many nicknames for Melanie, such as 'MellieBug' (Or 'Bug ' for short), 'Melsie', 'Mellie', or just plain 'Mel'. He remembered his parents using those nicknames, so he decide to continue that trend.

With that, he carried her outside. He sat her in the sand, and then walked out to the Never Seas to soaked the cloth in the cool water. He went back to Melanie , sat her on his lap, and placed the cloth on her forehead. Melanie grinned a bit, and snuggled close to her brother.

As Jake looked at her, he couldn't help but admit, he had very cute sister. Her curly red hair was hanging loose, her pale face was glowing in the moon light, her green eyes sparkled, and her rosy cheeks were as rosy as ever. Jake lean and kissed her on the forehead._ She's just so cute. _Jake thought happily. _So precious. I'm lucky to be her big brother. _

The two siblings looked at each other, smiling. They were both lucky to have one another. They had been separated for so long, they hardly remembered their past . That was the one thing that they had on their minds right now:

What were their lives like before Never Land?

"Jake?" Melanie said.

"Yes, Mel?" he replied.

"What were our lives like... you know... before we came here?"

Jake thought about it. He barely remember anything. All he remembered was being in an orphanage and, even though he wasn't really sure, being a prince. "Well ... being in a orphanage, and being a prince, although I'm not really sure if I was a prince."

"But if you were a prince, then I would have been a princess." Melanie giggled. Jake grinned. "Yeah, but you are a princess... my princess, anyway." With that, he tickled her a bit, making her giggled some more. "But Mel... tell me... how did you get here... you were reported missing when I was in the orphanage... "

Melanie frowned. She was missing? How did she go missing? She was only three at the time. Then it all came clear to her. "Do you remember that big explosion on your sixth birthday...?" Jake nodded. " After it... I think I was lying on the ground...crying... and then... someone picked me up. He calmed me down, and told me that he was going to take me to a better place... I think. He was a boy. .. who looked like he was thirteen... he was wearing green, and I think he had red hair, and brown eyes."

Jake stayed silent as she said that. The way she described this boy... it almost sounded like Peter Pan. But it couldn't have been... could it?

"Melsie, what was his name?" Jake asked. Melanie just shrugged. She couldn't recall the boy introducing himself. "Then, the boy flew me to a far away place... the island I was raised on to be a big help. All the creatures there treated me like their leader because I helped them so much. I would love to see them again. "

Jake smiled at his sister. "Tell you what. Tomorrow we can go see your friends. . . if you're feeling better."

Melanie beamed. "Oh I loved to! Thank you, brother." She hugged him, for she was glad that he could always make her smile. After a few moments of silence, Jake began to softly sing.

_**I don't know why you always get so insecure **_  
_**I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror **_  
_**And why won't you believe me when I say **_  
_**That to me you get more cuter, everyday **_

_**When you're looking at the treasure books **_  
_**And thinking that you'll never measure up **_  
_**You're wrong **_

_**Cause you're my pirate, pirate girl **_  
_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are **_  
_**Why don't you know **_  
_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts **_  
_**It's what's underneath your skin **_  
_**The beauty that shines within **_  
_**You're the only one that rocks my world **_  
_**My pirate girl **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, my pirate girl **_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_

_**You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day **_  
_**Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay **_  
_**And you wear ragged clothes that camouflage your shape **_  
_**Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made **_

_**When you're looking at the treasure books **_  
_**And thinking that you're just not good enough **_  
_**You're so wrong, sister **_

_**Cause you're my pirate, pirate girl **_  
_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are **_  
_**Why don't you know **_  
_**Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts **_  
_**It's what's underneath your skin **_  
_**The sweetness that shines within **_  
_**You're the only one that rocks my world **_  
_**My pirate girl **_

_**Got a heart of gold, a perfect original **_  
_**Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile **_  
_**And when I see that face **_  
_**I'd try a thousand ways **_  
_**I would do anything to make you smile **_

_**Cause you're my pirate, pirate girl **_  
_**I think you're a superstar, yeah you are **_  
_**Why don't you know **_  
_**Yeah, you're so adorable that it hurts **_  
_**It's what's underneath your skin **_  
_**The sweetness that shines within **_  
_**You're the only one that rocks my world **_  
_**My pirate girl **_  
_**Oh woah oh oh, my pirate girl **_  
_**Oh woah oh oh, my pirate girl **_

_**Whoa oh, my pirate girl **_  
_**Whoa oh, my pirate**** girl**_

As Jake finished the song, Melanie was half asleep. "I like that song." She whispered. "Where did you hear it?"

"From a store when me and my friends were visiting the real world... before you and I met up again. It's actually called 'Cover Girl' but I changed it up a bit to fit you more..." Jake answered. But Melanie had already fallen asleep in his arms. Jake smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. She was cute even when was asleep.

Jake knew that he couldn't let his precious 'bug' get into any harm. He knew he had to protect her from any harm... including that no good, cruel, and violent Blake. Sighing, he rocked Melanie in his arms whispering:

"Goodnight, Melanie. I promise that I wont let anything happen to you. Ever. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to you. I promise that I will always protect you. I will always love you, sis."

Soon, he fell asleep on the beach as well. Both of the siblings were, with great big smiles on their faces... and in their hearts.

**Nellie: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That is so sweet of Jake to help little Melanie feel better. What a great big brother. And yes, that was another Big Time Rush song. I know that Jake sung a song to Izzy in 'Peter's Wrath', but I can't help it. I'm obsessed with BTR, and have yet t o go to one of their concerts, well that's it for this one shot. See you guy later, and review, please. Thank you .**


End file.
